Let's Dance!
by FluffleNuff
Summary: It's not like it's their first ever dance, so why is everyone freaking out over it?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** Okay, I recently got really into Monster High a few days ago... So I'm not exactly an expert, but I hope that this fic is up to your Monster High fan standard!

* * *

Abbey was worried. She knew that the dance was this Saturday, yet she did not have anyone to go with. Why didn't boys ask her or go all gaga like they did when they were near her friends? Was she inferior in any way?

Perhaps she was too headstrong. The guys here preferred demure girls over her type. Well, those girls wouldn't survive one week in mountain! She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and tried to focus on her biteology class. While she was lost in her self pity, someone behind her was lost in his own.

* * *

"She thinks I'm annoying! I just know it!" He complained to Clawd. "You're dating Draculaura, any advice on how I should start with Abbey?"

Clawd smirked at him. "Well, I wouldn't know too much about that, would I? Considering that I only started dating Draculaura to save her from you..."

"Great time to remind me, dude." Heath said sulkily, resting his head on the table.

"Aww, come on man! Just go ask her!" Clawd said imploringly.

"I can't just saunter up to her and say, 'Hey hot stuff', can I?"

"Umm..." Clawd scratched his head in confusion. "Isn't that what you do to every girl?"

"But she's different! She's not hot, she's Ice Cold! And just... Different."

"Wait a minute... Dude, are you in love?!"

"Shh! Hey, talk louder, would you?"

"WHOAH dude, if you've got it this bad, you've gotta ask her!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Here she comes!"

Abbey was still lost in her thoughts when she saw a zombie lean abit too roughly on his locker, causing the one next to it to pop up and start to fall onto...

"Abbey?" Heath said hopefully.

The locker was sent face-down onto Heath, but before it could crush him, Abbey froze the entire locker, holding it to the ground. She then walked up to the locker, broke the ice and set it back in place. Heath just stared at her as she sauntered off.

"It's embarrassing, how she always saves me like that." Heath said to Clawd, sliding down onto the floor.

"Well, if she's gonna be that manly, you've just got to be more."

"Hmm..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm... Frankie? Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

The dance? Frankie looked up at Jackson, shocked.

"You know there's going to be music at the dance, right? Which means you won't be at the dance... It's gonna be Holt."

Jackson was fed up. He's never been to a dance before, yet Holt was at every one, often (or rather, always) the DJ. He wanted to dance too. He wanted to experience a party. With Frankie. But every single time he walks into one, he changes. And Holt gets all the fun. Stupid Holt.

"I'll wear earmuffs." Jackson said, smiling.

"Then you won't be able to dance, silly! If you can't hear the music! And we do need a DJ..." She stated.

"So you'd prefer to go with Holt, then?" Jackson pouted.

"No it's just- okay, yeah, I'll go to the dance with you!" Frankie decided. I hope this goes well, she thought to herself.

Jackson was feeling pretty good about himself. His first party! Wow! Then a thought struck him. What if Holt tried to ask Frankie to the dance, too? He was sure she would prefer Holt over him! He whipped out his iCoffin and started a text to himself. It was weird at first, but now he was more used to communicating with his loud, boisterous other side. Leaving the message unread, he put on his headphones, turning it to full blast.

"Ooh! A TEEEEEXT message!" Holt screeched in his annoying, yet perfectly pitched song voice.

'Hey Holt. Jackson here. I've already asked Frankie to the dance, and she said yes. I'd prefer if you didn't ask her, you've gone to almost every dance with her, but I haven't even been to a dance yet. So yeah, do me this favour?'

"Dude you had to ask Frankie, didn't you?" Holt said, grinding his teeth in frustration. Well, so Jackson asked Frankie. That didn't mean he couldn't ask someone else...

"Hey Operetta! Who you going to the dance with?"


End file.
